


Normalish life AU

by castielwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Abusive Relationships, Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Homophobia, Hunters & Hunting, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, Protective Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwrites/pseuds/castielwrites
Summary: Sam was 16 on the edge of 17 years old his elder brother 20 a sophomore in high school and a sophomore in college geek and a troubled youth against the world but their life was sane as they go through the struggles of there young years will they last or will their destiny sink in?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester





	Normalish life AU

"Sam, Dean it's almost time for school" Mary called from the other room trying to get her boys awake and ready 

Sam was half-awake tiredly he got up and threw on some clean jeans and a Flannel before pushing back his hair to get it to fall back in place Sam grabbed his backpack and knocked on dean's door "Are you awake?" he asked him as he heard a gnarling response "It's almost time for school Dean" Sam chuckled 

I'm not going," Dean said through the door to his younger brother

"Dean if you wanna pass you kinda have to go," Sam said looking down at his phone 

"Yeah" there was a sigh from the other side of the door Dean finally came out of his room to see his brother all ready to go "Wow Sammy really wants to go to school today" he joked with his little brother "There a girl you wanna go see?" he joked and smiled knowing it annoyed sam a bit 

"No" Sam lied he gave Dean, Deans's bag. "Let's just go" he sighed at him 

"Who's the lucky lady Sam," Dean asked rather than letting it go 

"I told you no one" he sighed and walked out grabbing Dean's keys to a rusty old red truck to go start the car John had been away on business and had took the impala so they had the last resort, Sam turned back and saw Mary in the door "goodbye Mom" he waved 

"Goodbye Sammy" Mary smiled and said goodbye to Dean as well 

Dean went out to the truck and looked at Sam who was sitting in the passenger seat looking over at the driver's side "You...you wanna drive?" Dean couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth 

"Are you serious?" Sam smiled 

"Yeah," Dean said to the look on his brothers face 

Sam slides into the diver's side adjusting the seat it's funny John was supposed to teach him but there his brother was Dean walked him through everything and sure enough same got them there in one piece the went their separate ways.

Dean walked through the halls with confidence unlike his little brother Sam kept low always he did. he was an interesting kid but he was smart. 

Dean saw a small crowd of people "what's up guys?" 

"New guy, fresh meat" a boy responded Dean got closer to get a glance at the man who was on the ground his papers scattered he sighed and helped him up before helping him pick up his papers the boy was about to say something before Dean cut him off "what's your name?" he asked 

"Castiel, but you can call me Cas" he looked confused by the man's hospitality

He gave him his papers pulling him aside "Okay we'll Castiel I'm Dean..." He smiled gently at the new student and scared off the people starring at them

"The people here aren't the nicest aren't they?" Cas as Dean Cas meet the man's green eyes for a second before Dean looked the other way

"No they are not, look no one helps the new kids around here frankly your now the blood in the water, and the sharks will get you" he smirked before glancing back at Cas "So stick around me if you wanna survive this school." Dean half joked

"Okay," Cas said in agreement he didn't understand why he was being so nice to him 

Dean watched Cas a moment "So what's your first class?" Dean asked 

"English" Cas murmured

"Wow someone doesn't like English" Dean joked

"I don't care for it, Enochian is my strong point," Castiel said he was a tense, confused man 

"Hmm never heard of that one" Dean shrugged he heard the bell ring "Shit! were late," Dean said quickly bringing Cas to the classroom when they opened the door they heard laughing "what's so funny," he asked the other students who soon turned and stared at the two that had entered the room 

"Nothing just you hanging with the new kid and all" Dean just rolled his eyes at the comment and sat by Cas Deans friend looked over 

"Hey Benny" dean smiled "This is Castiel" 

Benny nodded and waved at him "Nice to meet you" he didn't pay much attention to the angelic presence instead he simply turned to fill in questions on his work 

Cas stared off into the hallway and observed the people who passed 

Soon enough Classes flew by and then we're off home Dean had gotten Cas number in his phone he got a text 'Thanks Dean for the help today"' cas sent Sam came in "Dean dads, home..."


End file.
